Happy Flippin New Year
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: The Teen Titans ring in the New Year with songs, romance and misadventures. Features songs from Rent and The Producers. Parings:BBxT and RxS! I hope you enjoy.
1. Without You

**Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans nor do I own Rent. I mean, I wouldn't mind owning the former, but not so much the latter, even though I think it has a beautiful score and lyrics.**

**0000000000**

Terra and Beast Boy sat alone in the Tower on New Year's Eve. The rest of the team was on patrol in the square of Jump City to make sure nothing went wrong that night (But, we all know something will. I mean, this is Jump City, after all). Terra looked over at the changeling, who seemed engrossed in the program on the TV. She got up and walked into her room. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice until Terra stepped out of her room again, wearing a strapless white dress.

His jaw dropped as she walked over to him, taking the remote out of his hand and changed the channel to the countdown. Terra walked over to the stereo and music began to play. It was a somber, introspective sound, but, for some reason, Beast Boy was enjoying that. But not as much as he was enjoying the sight of Terra in her white dress.

"T-T-Terra, when did you buy that?" Beast Boy stuttered, standing up from his seat.

Terra turned her head and answered Beast Boy's question. "I bought a few days ago. I thought we'd all get to go to the New Year's party but I think I like this better."

Beast Boy blushed as the music on the radio changed to a slower melody. Terra walked over to him and took his hands and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Beast Boy simply nodded as the two began to dance. Terra rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and sang with the music.

Terra: _**Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles' fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. **_

Terra smiled at her best friend in the whole world, twirling out of his grip and dancing almost akin to a primaballerina.

Terra: _**Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies' cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.**_

Terra placed her hands back on Beast Boy's shoulders and the two started to dance around the Tower again, his smile returned and he sang to her, the melody changing from somber to more optimistic.

Beast Boy: _**The world revives,**_

Terra sang the next words to him.

Terra: _**Colors renew,**_

The teen heroes pulled back so they could have a full view of each other, their voices melding together.

Terra and Beast Boy: _**But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.**_

The music turned back to the somber tone it had been in the beginning.

Terra: _**Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats**_**.**

Beast Boy: _**Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns!**_

Terra belted out the words that followed.

Terra: _**The mind churns!**_

Not wanting to be top Beast Boy belted out his acieration.

Beast Boy: _**The heart yearns!**_

Terra repeated with the same sentiment.

Terra: _**The heart yearns!**_

Terra pulled Beast Boy closer to herself as they danced through the control room. The duo stopped periodically to check on the countdown before they fell onto the couch. The dancing duo came closer than ever, the intentions clear in their eyes, but their hearts still ignorant.

Terra and Beast Boy: _**The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm I' die…**_

Beast Boy grinned again, blushing slightly when Terra's eyes locked with his.

Beast Boy: _**Without you!**_

Terra repeated after him, belting out just as he did.

Terra: _**Without you!**_

The teens fell back on the couch; Terra on top of Beast Boy, their lips inches away.

Beast Boy: _**Without you!**_

The sang together in perfect harmony.

Beast Boy and Terra: _**Without you!**_

Terra moved closer, her lips inches away from his ears, singing a new song.

Terra: _**Who knows, here goes…**_

They locked eyes again, belting out together.

Terra and Beast Boy: _**Trusting desire, starting to learn, walking through fire without a burn. Clinging, a shoulder, a leap begins. Stinging and older, asleep on pins…So here we go…Now we…**_

Beast Boy seemed hesitant, singing back to her._  
_  
Beast Boy: _**Oh no!**_

Terra took his hand, smiling as she did, her voice reassuring.

Terra: _**I know!**_

Beast Boy still didn't move, his nerves shot.

Beast Boy: _**Oh no!**_

The two sang together again, singing out into the cold December night.

Beast Boy and Terra: _**Who knows where, who goes there…Here, goes, here Goes…Here goes, here goes…Here goes, here goes!**_

Terra looked over at the clock as it counted down to one and rang in the New Year. She decided to make good on her New Year's Resolution and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. Beast Boy, at first, was stunned by Terra's sudden outburst of affection but then relaxed and returned the kiss as the New Year's fireworks shot through the city.


	2. That Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song That Face from the Mel Brooks musical The Producers. I do, however, own Falcon.**

**0000000000**

**Time: Around the same time Terra and Beast Boy sing "Without You" and that snippet of "I Should Tell You".**

**0000000000**

The other members of the Teen Titans were sitting at the VIP table at one of Jump City's top restaurants. The restaurant overlooked Jump City Square where the fireworks were poised to go off the minute the New Year's Ball dropped in Metropolis. The toast of society had turned out for tonight. One of the partygoers, Mayor Harrison's son, Ryan, walked over to the table and looked at Starfire.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as Starfire turned to the other members of her team.

"Go ahead, Star," Robin responded, not wanting to spoil Starfire's time.

Starfire looked back at Craig and took his hand. Craig led Starfire out onto the dance floor as Robin watched, sighing at the sight.

"Why didn't you just ask her to dance?" Cyborg asked, frustrated at his leader's indecision about his feelings for the Tameranian princess.

"Since when do you care who I'm dating?" Robin asked, turning to his second-in-command with a slight glare on his face.

"Since we have a 20 dollar be…" Falcon said, before a sharp pain in his foot cut him off.

He checked underneath the table and saw Cyborg's foot pull away as he began to get feeling back in his foot.

"Cyborg, your foot is made out of metal. Mine is not!" he shouted back as Robin's focus changed to Starfire again, who seemed to be enjoying herself on the dance floor with Craig.

Raven turned her attention from the arguing boys and tapped Robin on the shoulder. He turned and looked at Raven who simply said, in her usual monotone, "Just ask her to dance already. All I hear from these two is their stupid bet. If you don't, I will send one of them out to cut in."

Robin looked over at Cyborg, who now had his twin in a headlock. Robin stood up from his chair and walked with authority to where Craig and Starfire had just finished dancing. Starfire was headed back to the table when Robin turned his head back to the table when Raven gave him a look that could've rattled the dead. He turned around and ran into Starfire.

"Robin, I am sorry," she said, realizing who she had run into.

"It's okay, Star. It was my fault," he said back, hoping she didn't blame herself for his klutziness.

The two tried to step forward, each time blocking the others attempt. Robin finally stopped as he watched Starfire walk back to the table. He let out sigh and walked off to get himself a refill on his Coke. He looked back every now and then to see if she had accepted anyone else's invitations to dance. He saw he was in luck but something kept him dead in his track.

The Batman's teachings against getting involved with a teammate were still ringing in his head. But, what right did Bruce have to talk about that? Wasn't he dating Diana? Robin slumped into one of the chairs when he heard music playing in the distance.

Robin: _**The urge to merge can rob us of our senses; the need to breed can make a man a drone. We must be on alert with our defenses for every skirt will test... **_

He looked back at Starfire, her form-fitting pink dress getting the better of his mental defenses.

Robin: (in an embarrassed manner.) _**...testosterone.**_

Robin took a sip of his drink and continued to sing on.

Robin: _**So knowing this I severed all connection with any creature sporting silk or lace. I was firmly headed in the right direction when suddenly I stumbled on…**_

He looked at her one last time, soaking her smile in.

Robin: _**...t****hat face.**_

The Boy Wonder slid his drink across the bar and rejoined the party.

Robin: _**That face, that face, that dangerous face, I mustn't be unwise. Those lips, that nose, those eyes, could lead to my demise. **_

He felt himself almost magically pulled toward Starfire.

Robin: _**That face, that face, that marvelous face, I never should begin. Those cheeks, that neck, that chin, will surely do me in.**_

Robin smiled, as he got closer to her.

Robin: _**I must be smart and hide my heart if she's within a mile. If I don't duck, I'm out of luck...**_

He stopped and thought of what she did to him.

Robin:_**...s****he'd kill me with her smile.**_

Their eyes briefly linked for a moment and Starfire smiled, sipping on her drink.

Robin: _**That face, that face, that fabulous face, it's clear I must beware. I'm certain if I fall in love, I'm lost without a trace. But, it's worth it for that face.**_

On those words, Robin stopped at the table and held out his hand to Starfire,

"May I have this dance?" he asked, as Starfire took his hand and the two started to dance, leaving their teammates stunned and a little concerned.

"Okay, maybe I missed the memo but since when we do this?" Falcon asked Raven as they watched

"We don't," Raven answered, curious as to what was going on. "Something's wrong."

"Guys?" Cyborg said, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Falcon asked as both he and Raven turned to the window their table.

"Mumbo," Raven answered for both of the boys. "We should tell Robin and the others."

"No!" Falcon and Cyborg shouted together.

"Why?" Raven asked, fearing the answer.

"Those two deserve this," Falcon said, trying to get Raven to get what they're talking about. "Let them have this."

"Raven, we can stop Mumbo on our own. We'll just slip in and out and no one will notice that we left," Cyborg added.

Raven shook her head and just said, "Let's go."

The three left without anyone noticing as Robin and Starfire stopped dancing as the she sang back to him,

Starfire: _**That face, that face, that lovable face, it melts my Tameranian heart.**_

Robin smiled back and sang to her.

Robin: _**I'm certain if I fall in love, I'm lost without a trace.**_

The two sang together, their more subdued than it had been earlier.

Robin and Starfire: _**But, it's worth it for that face.**_

The two finally decided to cut through the three years of romantic tension and kissed as the New Year's fireworks went off.


	3. Happy Flippin' New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own Falcon, that's about it.**

**0000000000**

Raven, Cyborg and Falcon hit the street outside of the restaurant, searching for Mumbo, who had just appeared only a few moments ago.

"Which way did he go?" Cyborg asked, as they looked around for Mumbo.

Raven floated into the air as Falcon drew his grappling gun and fired at a nearby ledge, vanishing from Cyborg's sight.

"Okay, I'll drive," Cyborg said, dryly as he raced to the T-Car.

Falcon hit the rooftop and raced toward another, landing safely on the next. He unbuttoned his tuxedo shirt and revealed he was wearing his costume underneath it.

"Have you spotted him yet, Raven?" Cyborg asked over his communicator.

"Not yet," Raven said, searching from the sky.

"He couldn't have gotten far," Falcon added as he fired off another grappling hook into the air and swung from the roof.

**0000000000**

While they were busy searching for the thieving magician, Mumbo blasted the doors of a club right off their hinges.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced, as he pointed his wand at the shocked onlookers. "Allow to show what real entertainment is. Abracadabra!" was the next word out of Mumbo's mouth, as the onlookers' money and jewelry flew off of their bodies and into his bag.

"You're a pretty tough act to follow, Mumbo. Maybe you should go on before Carrot Top," a voice from the blown off doors of the club said, getting the villain's attention.

Mumbo turned to face the new entrant to the fray. Falcon was hanging upside down from the entrance of the club. He flipped off the wall, landing right-side up and tossed a bird-a-rang at Mumbo. Mumbo pointed his wand at the bird-a-rang.

"Alakazam!" he shouted as the weapon paused in mid-air and dropped out of the sky.

Falcon leapt through the air as Mumbo produce a bomb in each hand and hurtled them at Falcon. The young Titan leapt out of the way as the bombs hit where he last stood. Falcon landed on the street as Mumbo emerged out of the flames, wand pointing at Falcon.

"Everyone wants to be show biz," Mumbo chortled. "You made a mistake coming to face The Magnificent Mumbo all by yourself."

Mumbo aimed his lapel flower at aim Falcon and fire shot out of it.

'That's new,' Falcon thought as a shield of black energy appeared in front of him.

Raven floated to the ground and landed softly on the ground as Falcon turned to her,

"Thanks, Raven," he said. "Now, what'd you say we take David Copperfield down a peg?"

"Sounds like typical Titans' New Year," Raven said, monotone never leaving her voice. "Azarath…Meterion…Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she engulfed a row of streetlights in her famous black energy and chucked them Mumbo.

Mumbo grinned as he pulled off his hat. He elongated his arm and caught each one in his hat. The mad magician aimed his hat back at Falcon and Raven and shot the streetlights at them. The streetlights exploded as an energy blast slammed into each one. The fighters turned to see T-Car, Cyborg's head sticking out of the widow.

"Boo-Yah!" he shouted victoriously. "The Proton Cannon is back, baby."

Cyborg aimed the cannon at Mumbo.

"I'd quit now, Mumbo," the metallic teen said, pointing the cannon at Mumbo.

Mumbo bowed to the Titans, putting his hands out.

"Take me away," he said, as if to tell them to cuff him, bowing his head.

Falcon stepped forward, pulling handcuffs from his utility belt. Mumbo raised his head, smiling evilly. The villain's sleeves shot a barrage of playing cards, nailing Falcon in the chest before turning the cards at Raven and the T-Car, sending Raven into a car window and the T-Car flipping through the air. Mumbo waved goodbye to the fallen heroes and snapped his fingers, vanishing into thin air. Raven pulled herself out the window as Falcon stood back to his feet from the window in the RadioShack that Mumbo had sent his crashing through. Cyborg kicked the door off of the T-Car as he rejoined his teammates.

"Think we should tell Robin and the others now?" Raven said, glaring at her friends.

"No way, this is personal!" Cyborg shouted, looking back at the destroyed T-Car.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two and muttered something under her breath. The three raced off to find Mumbo.

**0000000000**

Mumbo floated over an alleyway as Falcon, Cyborg and Raven scoured the city for the magician. Mumbo snickered as he floated over the city, watching Raven as she flew around a corner. Mumbo popped up in front of her and tossed a bouquet of flowers. Raven caught the flowers and a swarm of bees flew into her. Raven's shouting filled the alley and caught Cyborg's attention.

"That's Raven," he said, as he spun around and ran back to the alley.

Falcon spun around to follow his friend. They turned to the corner of the alley and saw Mumbo standing in front of a wall.

"Hold it right there, Mumbo," Cyborg said, aiming his Sonic Cannon at the magician. "Is she alright?" he asked Falcon, who was checking on the fallen Raven.

"She's fine," Falcon answered, helping Raven to her feet.

"This is the end of the line," Cyborg said, turning his attention back to Mumbo.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't say that," Mumbo said, stepping through the black spot in the wall.

"Get him!" Falcon shouted, dropping Raven in the process and running at the wall, Cyborg following close behind.

This was a move both boys would live to regret as Falcon ran at the spot and slammed into the wall. He didn't have long to recover as Cyborg crashed into him, slamming them both through the wall and to the ground. Raven picked herself up and walked over to the fallen boys.

"Elmer Fudd, Wylie Coyote, he's getting away," she said, as they pulled themselves to their feet.

"After him!" Falcon said, trying to regain his composure.

**0000000000**

They raced down the other side of the alley that extended into a street, the street that housed the Jump City National Bank. Mumbo stopped and aimed his wand at the doors.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" he shouted, sending a giant energy wave through the doors.

Mumbo ran into the bank. He raised his wand and the vault doors flew off their hinges, Mumbo laughing as they did.

"Shame I can't have a full house for this," he said to himself as he began to fill up his endless bag with the money and other valuables.

"How about three reserved reviewers?" Falcon's voice said from the entrance.

Mumbo turned around and said, "What does it take to get rid of you?"

"A lot more than you have," Raven said, ready to take Mumbo down.

"You are gonna pay for trashing my car!" Cyborg shouted, ready to take revenge for his 'Baby.' "Titans, go!" he shouted as they rushed at Mumbo.

Mumbo waited a few moments and with a wave of his wand two giant Jack-in-the- Boxes popped out of the giant locks on the vaults, wielding machine guns. They opened fire as Raven raised a shield over herself and her teammates.

"I will **not **be taking attitude from doors!" Cyborg shouted, rolling out of the shield and firing his Sonic Cannon at the Jack-in-the-Boxes, destroying them.

Mumbo aimed his wand at Cyborg and opened his mouth when a bag of money, covered in black energy, slammed into him. Mumbo jumped to his feet and decided to fight fire with fire, aiming his wand at the biggest bag of money on the ground.

"Abracadabra!" he shouted, the bag flew up and at Raven.

As this happened a green and black bird-a-rang flew through the air and sliced the bag open, spilling the money into the air and onto an unsuspecting Cyborg. Falcon hit the ground as the money finished burying his friend.

"Good shooting, Tex," Raven said, sarcastically at the slightly embarrassed Falcon.

Mumbo pointed his wand at Falcon's foot and the young hero started sniffing the air.

"Raven, what's that smell?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't answer the way he thought she might.

"Your foot," she said, confirming his fears.

Mumbo watched as Falcon jumped around with a giant hotfoot. He turned his attention to Raven, who was ready for him.

"Azarath…Meterion…Zinthos!" Raven shouted, hoisting up a giant piece of the destroyed Jacks and hurtling them at Mumbo.

Mumbo pulled off his hat and aimed his wand at the piece,

"Alakazam!" he screamed, hoping this spell would work.

It worked like a charm and the piece shrank and landed in his hat. Mumbo shook the hat around and reached into it, pulling out a bazooka.

"Why do I feel like I'm in 'Bugs Bunny' cartoon?" Raven asked, as Mumbo fired the bazooka.

Raven braced for impact as Falcon dove at her, moving her out of the way. The two exhausted Titans lay on the ground as Mumbo laughed.

"Wow, have you guys ever thought about a career in vaudeville?" he asked, as he pointed his wand at them.

"Haven't you heard, Mumbo? Vaudeville's dead," Cyborg's voice said from the money pile, as he fired his Sonic Cannon at the villain.

Money flew through the air as the blast slammed into Mumbo's chest. Mumbo slammed into the wall and his wand rolled at Cyborg's feet, who crushed it with extreme prejudice. Mumbo screamed as he returned to his normal form of an old man.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg shouted. "Yo, Falcon, you still have those handcuffs?"

"Here," the winded Falcon said, tossing the cuffs to Cyborg.

Cyborg pulled Mumbo to his feet and turned to his teammates.

"Now, let's drop this guy off at the nearest jail and get my car," Cyborg said, telling Raven and Falcon their next move.

**0000000000**

After they dropped Mumbo off at the prison, the Titans returned to the street where they first fought Mumbo. But, there was one thing missing.

"MY CAR!" Cyborg shouted, the T-Car was nowhere in sight.

He frantically ran around the street, screaming, while Raven decided to look down where a ticket laid. She picked it up and stopped Cyborg with a wave of her hand.

"Cyborg, I don't know how to say this," she began, looking at the now-hysterical Cyborg. "Your car has been impounded."

"WHAT?"

"Impounded. You know, when they take your car away for either not paying parking tickets or parking in front of a fire hydrant," Falcon said, explaining.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Cyborg screamed, knocking Falcon to the ground. "But, why? I never get tickets and I never park in front of a fire…"

His attention turned to the fire hydrant that the T-Car had landed in front of during Mumbo's little card trick. Cyborg let out a giant scream and then turned to Falcon and Raven

"WE'RE GOING TO GET IT BACK! NOW!" he said, fuming.

"It's two in the morning, that place is gonna closed," Falcon protested.

"Yeah, Cyborg, why don't we wait until the morning to get it back?" Raven asked, hoping to avoid another adventure with Dumb and Dumber.

"TOMORROW! TOMORROW! SHE NEEDS HER POPPA RIGHT NOW!"

"And her poppa needs a straitjacket," Raven said.

"I'm going to get her back and if you two don't wanna help that's fine with me."

With that Cyborg stomped off toward the impound lot.

"Cyborg, wait," Falcon shouted, as he ran after his friend.

Raven stood there alone. She began to weigh her options. Either A) Go with them and get into God-Knows-What kind of trouble or B) Go Home and Sleep.

"I don't know who the bigger idiot is. Cyborg for going, Falcon for going with him or me for following." With those words, Raven chased after the duo.

**0000000000**

Four in the morning is normally the time when people all around Jump City are sleeping, including the Teen Titans. However, on this night, that sentiment could not be made about the Titan's Tower as Cyborg, Raven and Falcon trudged through the door, showing visible signs of their adventures. Robin was the first to speak.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked. "We've been worried."

Raven looked at her leader and then glared at Cyborg and Falcon before she looked back at Robin and answered with a very controlled-rage like voice,

"I'll be in my room."

Raven vanished leaving the other two Titans to answer their leader and friend's questions.

"Not tonight, Robin," Cyborg said, heading back to his room. "I need to recharge so I can get my car back tomorrow."

"What happened to your car?" Beast Boy asked, as Cyborg passed him and Terra.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he answered, as he entered the hall.

"What happened, Falcon?" Robin asked, getting annoyed at his teammates for not giving him answers.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta sleep," he said, before turning his head to Beast Boy and Terra, who were holding hands. "Cyborg, wait. Look at this."

Cyborg stopped in the hall and turned to see what Falcon was talking about. He saw his best friend and Terra holding hands.

"When did this happen?" Cyborg asked, hoping he go to bed 20 dollars richer.

"Around midnight," Terra answered.

"When did you kiss Starfire, Robin?" Falcon asked.

"You kissed Starfire?" Beast Boy and Terra asked, shocked at what they heard.

Robin put his face in his hands before answering, "Around midnight."

"When the fireworks went off?" Cyborg asked.

"Those were real fireworks?" Beast Boy asked.

"The fireworks went off when I kissed you," Terra said, as Cyborg smiled evilly.

"That's weird, they went off when I kissed Starfire," Robin said, causing Falcon to smile.

"Wait, the minute the fireworks went off?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Robin, Terra and Beast Boy answered together.

Falcon and Cyborg passed out and with that ended the worst three hours of their lives.

**0000000000**

**A/N: And a Happy New Year to all. Don't forget to press the little green button in the middle of the page and tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? It's a story I'm really proud of and I want to know what my readers think of it.**


	4. A Trip to the Impound Lot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Falcon, so leave me and my fantasies where I own all my favorite cartoons alone and let me be happy.**

**0000000000**

Cyborg sped toward the last impound lot in Jump City, looking something akin to a scud missile, and glided to a stop. His arm quickly morphed into his famous Sonic Cannon, pointing it at the main door, the energy glowing blue and ready to discharge.

"Cyborg, wait!" a voice shouted from a distance.

Cyborg turned around to see Falcon speeding toward him, the smaller hero's face beet-red. Falcon stumbled as he came to a stop in front of his friend.

"Cyborg," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Hold on."

Falcon fell to the ground and proceeded to upchuck all over the street. He pulled himself back to his feet, wiping his mouth.

"I'm gonna need to brush tonight," he muttered to himself before turning his attention back to Cyborg. "Don't blast down the door, I have a better idea."

Cyborg looked down at his cannon then at Falcon, who was cringing at the sight of his own vomit, then back at his cannon. Falcon, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. Whether it was from the running and vomiting or the fact that he was trying to reason with an angry half-machine armed with a sonic cannon would be subject to debate.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Cyborg deactivated his cannon and looked down at him.

"What's the plan?" he asked, his face still fuming.

"The plan is to go home and wait for the morning," a new, and familiar, voice stated. "That's just the logical part of me talking."

Falcon and Cyborg turned to see Raven hovering over their heads.

"The hell we will," Cyborg bellowed. "And that's the irrational part of me talking cause Cyborg don't cuss."

"This is why we should turn around," Raven stated. "If we go in there without a plan, someone could get hurt. I know you love your car, Cyborg, but it is really worth someone getting hurt?"

"Raven, that's a dumb question," Falcon interjected. "Of course he thinks that."

Both of them looked at the green and gold Titan, neither one knowing what to say to the rather blunt statement that had just been made.

"But we won't have to worry about that," he said, "because I have a plan."

"And what's that plan?" Raven asked.

"Okay, one of you toss me over the wall," Falcon said, only to regret those words in half a second as Cyborg grabbed him and tossed him over the wall.

Falcon screamed as he flew over the wall and landed, headfirst, onto the ground.

"Ouch," he groaned, the rest of his body falling to the ground with his head and neck.

Falcon rolled onto his back and kipped up, darting toward the door. He was just about to reach the door, he heard something growling. Growling was, actually, a better way of putting it. It was more like someone had swallowed three lions and their collective roars were the growl. The second apprentice of the Dark Knight turned around to see a gigantic mastiff standing in front of him.

"Damn," he said, his voice cracking as he did. "Who put steroids in the Kibbles N'Bits?"

**0000000000**

Outside of the lot, Cyborg was pacing at a frenetic pace.

"All right," he said. "He's been in there too long, that door should've been open by now."

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that was his plan?"

"Well, Raven, it makes sense. If he's going over the wall, he's was obviously planning to open the door."

"It makes sense, but I think this is just a cheap way for the writer to cover-up a plot hole."

"It may very well be, but regardless, if he doesn't open that door in five minutes, I'm blasting it down and getting my car, my way."

They were soon cut off by the sounds of Falcon screaming, which could be heard all the way over to Steel City.

**0000000000**

**Inside the neutral space, Soulless Warlock was covering his ears in agony. When it stopped, he turned to his readers, **

**"****And trust me," He said, "Speedy was pissed that he was woken up. He was having that dream he was with Shania Twain in a hot tub and…"**

**He paused, smiling devilishly at his own fantasy.**

**"****Anyways, he was pissed but that's another not-story for another not-time." He said. **

**0000000000**

Cyborg and Raven's eyes bugged out at the sound of their friend screaming. Cyborg primed his Sonic Cannon, pointing it square at the door.

"Wait!" Raven said, glowing that familiar black glow of hers.

She opened the door, disconnecting the computerized lock. The two Titans darted into the impound lot, looking around for their friend. They soon found Falcon being chased by the guard dog.

"Did someone put steroids in the Kibbles N'Bits?" Raven asked, her mouth agape at the size of the mastiff.

"I'll keep him busy," Falcon shouted, racing past them. "Find the car!" he said, racing past them again.

He ran across the yard, diving onto a pile of cars and vanishing from sight as he jumped off of the top car. The mastiff wasn't too far behind, leaving Raven and Cyborg alone once again.

"You heard the man," Raven said. "Let's find that car."

"What about that whole "someone could get hurt" speech you fed me out there?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Falcon's a big boy and that was a big dog," Raven said.

"Were you scared of that dog?"

"No!" Raven shrieked.

"Raven, do you remember what the last time you said you weren't afraid of something?" Cyborg asked, grinning.

"Yes, I'm mortified of that dog," she admitted. "Let's just find your damn car, grab Falcon, and get the hell out of here."

She floated into the air, going in the opposite direction that Falcon and the guard dog had gone.

"And I know that's the fear talking cause Raven don't cuss," Cyborg said to himself, following after his friend.

**0000000000**

Falcon zigged and zagged through the impound yard, dodging errant doors and trunks as he tried to escape the giant mastiff that was chasing after him, which didn't seem to have a problem with going through said errant doors and trunks. He came to a stop when he ran into a parked vehicle.

Falcon shook his head to regain his composure before he realized that he had collided with a school bus. The twin of Robin grinned as he heard the dog's massive paws slamming into the ground. He darted around the back end of the bus, spotting the dog out of the corner of his eye. The mastiff stopped, seemingly sizing Falcon up, unsure of what the oddly-attired teen was planning.

"Here, puppy, puppy, puppy!" Falcon said, a smile creeping up on his face.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Raven were walking through the lot, the tracker Cyborg had placed in the T-Car shortly after her reconstruction, had still not gone off. Cyborg was worried; she always picked up when he called.

**0000000000**

**"It's getting a little weird, isn't it?" Soulless Warlock asked, "But, it could probably be worse. He could do something really crazy…"**

**0000000000**

The author was cut off when Cyborg's eyes widened with a plan.

"Raven," he said, nearly scarring Raven out of her leotard. "Can you get a lock on her?"

Raven took a moment to process what Cyborg had asked before she finally answered, "Cyborg, I love the T-Car as much as you do, you know that, right?"

Cyborg simply nodded.

"But," she continued. "As much as we love the car, we have to accept that it is still that: A car. Therefore, I cannot find through telepathy or empathy."

Cyborg didn't say a word; he simply turned away from Raven and dashed through the lot, after catching something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Baby!" he shouted, leaving Raven to groan before she began to chase after him

**0000000000**

While all this was going on, Falcon had managed to trick the dog into jumping at him. This gave him the opportunity to lock the mastiff into the bus. Falcon chuckled as he climbed up the side of a car wall, stopping at the top, hoping to get a visual on his friends. He hopped off of the wall, landing safely on the ground. Falcon paused for a minute, hearing the sound of growls behind. His breath began to slow and become more labored, turning slowly, only to realize too late that he wouldn't like what he was about to see.

Falcon was confronted by two mastiffs, roughly the same size as the last one. Falcon began to cry as he ran off again.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, Cyborg had made it in the end of the impound lot, Raven not far behind.

"She's not here, Rae," he cried, falling to his knees. "My baby isn't here! And she's probably cold and missing her daddy."

Raven patted her friend awkwardly on his metallic shoulders, not knowing what to say. She didn't get a chance to say anything, however, as Falcon collided with the duo, knocking them all to the ground. The mastiffs were soon on top of them and…

**0000000000**

**"Well, to be honest, I think leaving all the painful and slapstick aspects of what happens next to the readers is a lot more than writing it," Soulless Warlock stated, before pausing and look back at his readers. "Okay, I'm too lazy, I've been working on this damn thing for over two years and I want it to be done so I can move on with my life!" **

**The writer caught his breath and removed his Time Turner from his pocket. "Anyways, let's fast forward to what I didn't show before the trio entered the Tower over four hours later." **

**He twisted the device at a different angle, allowing time to move forward. **

**0000000000**

Raven, Falcon, and Cyborg hobbled toward the bay that lead into Titans Tower, their costumes destroyed and their bodies covered in cuts, scraps, and bruises.

"Cyborg," Raven began, the hood on her cloak ripped up to the point that she could not shield her battered face in it, "this has got to be the worst night of my life. And that includes the night my father used me as a portal to destroy the world."

"Damn," Falcon said. "That's cold."

"Leave me alone," Cyborg fired back. "I have to find out where my car is."

"And you have to pay me 20 bucks," Falcon added.

For the first time in 3 hours, Cyborg turned and looked at Falcon. "What?"

"Star and Rob are a couple now," Falcon said. "They kissed at midnight. So, I won the bet."

Of course, we all know how this is going to end but these guys don't as they argued about their wager all the back to the Tower, leaving Raven to wonder why the hell she didn't just let those giant dogs eat them.

**0000000000**

**A/N: Oh my God, I finally finished this godforsaken story. I know the last chapter sucks, but I think it helps fill the readers in on where the others disappeared when Cyborg realized his car was gone. Anyways, I'm finally free of this story and I can continue on with my other works.**


End file.
